Equipment manufacturers may need to install a protective structure on equipment in order to know performance history of the equipment or to maintain safety standards. A software self-destruct program of the equipment can be activated if the equipment is disassembled without authorization. Deleting important data internally stored in the equipment or destroying circuits of the equipment can prevent hackers from stealing the important data.